Story Challenge LeeGaa
by LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: This is one of the little mini storys I did for the favorite pairing challenge. First is a little story about Lee and Gaara. Spending time before a meeting. LeeGaa


Story challenge Part 1

The challenge was to write my favorite pairings in small oneshots (the last one is kinda long), so here is the first one. If you don't agree with the pairings then to bad, write a challenge of your favorites. I hope y'all enjoy all the little storys, I worked hard on them. I was super nervous to even post this but thank you Eliza and Lauren for telling me I should. I don't own any of the characters, they belong to their creators. Only one I own is Razz in part three.

This is all malexmale storys, don't like yaoi then don't read!

First Pairing: Naruto: Lee x Gaara

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara sat on the roof of the Hokage building, his green eyes closing halfway at the feeling of the cool wind blowing past him, his clothes and hair moving from it. He was here for a meeting with Tsunade but the time had been changed to later in the afternoon, giving him a few hours to kill. The Kazekage let a sigh escape his lips as he set his hands behind him on the roof, letting himself relax for what felt like the first time in days. He tensed for a moment as he sensed he was no longer the only one on the roof and opened his eyes, looking over his shoulder and lowering his guard when his eyes landed on the tall male standing on the other side of the roof. "Hello Lee…" He greeted, deciding to be the first to speak.

"I was looking for you." Lee said and smiled as he walked over, coming to a stop beside him. "What brings you up here?" He asked, kneeling down beside him. The Kazekage looked up at the sky and Lee blinked before doing so as well, right then thunder roared and rain started to pour down from the clouds.

"That's why.." Gaara whispered, closing his eyes once more and tilting his head back. The rain quickly soaking them both, making the redhead's hair flatten down on his head which was a funny sight to see.

"Oh haha I forgot how much you love the rain." Lee said and couldn't help but grin when he noticed Gaara was smiling. A rare and beautiful sight, the leaf ninja felt lucky to witness the Kazekage looking so at peace. Standing up he playfully tapped Gaara on top of his head, the leader blinking open his eyes to glance at him. Lee offered him his hand and the redhead took it, the leaf ninja easily pulling him to his feet. They stepped closer to the rail that was around the roofs edge and gazed out at the village, watching the rain pour down on it. People in the streets running for cover to get out of the rain and birds flying lower to find a perch to get out it as well, sellers packing up their stands and putting tarps over them. The two ninja made no move to find shelter and the Kazekage set his hands on the rail, leaning and smiling wider as he enjoyed the view.

"I wish it rained more in Suna, it is so relaxing.." Gaara said after a few minutes of silence, he turned to look up at Lee through his bangs, his hair completely flat on his head. Lee smiled again and chuckled as he nodded, glad he was sharing his moment with the redhead.

"I always take the rain for granted till you come around." Lee admitted, shrugging his shoulders and glancing up when thunder roared above them once more, the rain coming down even harder. Noticing that Gaara was fully soaked he slipped off his green vest and draped it around the leaders shoulders. Gaara looked surprised and then stepped closer to the taller male, blushing as he leaned into his chest. "Are you cold?" Lee asked as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male's frame, bringing him even closer.

"No.." Gaara replied softly, enjoying the warmth the leaf ninja gave off. It was hard to be cold when your boyfriend was like a walking heater, the Kazekage was amazed how warm Lee always was. Blushing darker when the sand ninja felt a hand slip under his chin and tilt it up, his eyes already closing as Lee leaned down to kiss him. Gaara loved the rain, but he loved being kissed in it even more.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Well that was the first one! Next Pairing is a marvel one.

I posted this on DA but put all the storys together on there. /d5e7l6o


End file.
